Brothers in arms
by Sialan Pink
Summary: Michel était la première des créations avant que Lucifer ne déboule dans sa vie et la change à jamais.


**Coucou à tous !****Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS traitant d'un sujet que je voulais aborder depuis longtemps. Et puis comme je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Michifer (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?), et bien disons que c'est bonus !****J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit bout de mon imagination et je vous retrouve plus tard pour les reviews - si vous voulez.****Allez, enjoy !**** oOo **

Au tout début, Michel était seul. Première création de son Père, future arme du Paradis. Personnification de la loyauté, de la droiture et de la pureté. Soldat parfait, fils dévoué, l'archange imaginait sa vie à suppléer son Père dans son œuvre, obéissant à chacun de ses ordres sans sourciller pour lui démontrer chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion qu'Il pouvait être fier de lui et qu'il ne Le décevrait jamais.

Il avait passé les premières centaines d'années de sa vie dans les pas de son Créateur, s'émerveillant des possibilités infinies que faisait naître ce dernier en tissant la toile de l'univers.

Il était heureux à ses côtés, et il aimait à penser qu'il était le seul dans la galaxie à bénéficier de ce privilège.

Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit devant le pas de sa porte, un petit paquet emmailloté d'où sortait un vagissement terriblement sonore.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la chose qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, entravée dans ses couvertures immaculées, et découvrit avec stupeur un petit être rosâtre, dont le visage froissé de contrariété avait viré au cramoisi, et dont les petits poings brassaient de l'air avec colère.

Il s'accroupit et lança un regard à la ronde pour vérifier si la personne qui avait déposé la... chose, était encore dans le coin. Mais c'était impossible, il était et il avait toujours été le seul être vivant au Paradis.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par un hurlement plus aigu que les autres et regarda le nourrisson avec circonspection. Qu'était-il censé faire de lui ?

_Père ? _

_Michel, je te présente ton frère, Lucifer. _

La voix de son Père avait résonné dans sa tête avant même qu'il ne formule sa question et il en resta interdit plusieurs longues secondes.

Son frère ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

_Je veux que tu veilles sur lui, qu'il suive chacun de tes pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à assumer ses propres responsabilités_.

Michel braqua ses yeux écarquillés sur le nourrisson qui hurlait encore à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, visiblement peu ravi que personne ne s'occupe de lui.

Il peinait à encaisser la nouvelle.

Il n'était plus seul. Son Père lui avait donné un petit frère. Une deuxième création. Un autre minuscule archange à protéger, à élever... A aimer. Une autre personne avec qui partager son Père, également.

Il se mit soudainement à paniquer.

_Père... Je ne saurais pas comment m'occuper de lui. _

_Tu sauras. _

La voix de son Père était assurée mais Michel était loin de ressentir la même assurance, comme en témoignait sa grâce en ébullition.

_Et... Et si j'échoue ? Et si je fais quelque chose de mal ? _

_Tu n'echoueras pas, Michel. J'ai confiance en toi. _

Les paroles de son Père réchauffèrent brièvement le cœur de l'archange et lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour tendre les bras et soulever délicatement le paquet bruyant et tressautant. Aussitôt, le nourrisson sembla s'apaiser et ses pleurs se transformèrent en hoquets mouillés avant de s'éteindre doucement.

Le petit être était incroyablement léger, et il semblait tellement fragile dans ses grandes mains de guerrier.

_Et si je le fais tomber ? _S'angoissa-t-il en pressant instinctivement le bébé contre sa poitrine pour prévenir ses paroles.

La voix rassurante de son père se teinta d'une pointe d'amusement qui pétilla dans l'esprit de Michel.

_Tu ne le feras pas tomber. Regarde-le_.

Et Michel baissa les yeux vers le minuscule archange. Il rencontra ses yeux aussi bleus que le plus pur des lacs et se sentit happé à l'intérieur. Piégé dans ces orbes qui le dévisageaient attentivement, si bien qu'il en oublia de respirer un instant.

Quelque chose venait brusquement de se modifier en lui. Comme le mouvement infime d'un rouage insignifiant qui déclencherait un mécanisme dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'ici.

Il déplia ses doigts et frôla doucement la joue du nourrisson alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Hey...

Au moment où son épiderme entrait en contact avec la peau douce du bébé, il sentit comme un électrochoc dans sa conscience, qui l'ébranla jusqu'au plus profond de sa grâce.

Brutalement, il avait accès à l'esprit de son petit frère. Il pouvait lire en lui aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert et... Il était lui-même à nu devant le petit être.

La sensation était étourdissante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte à quel point sa solitude l'avait pesé. Ce creux immense que le nourrisson venait soudain combler comme s'il y avait toujours eu sa place.

Sa vision se brouilla légèrement alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur la tête presque chauve du bébé qui le regardait avec un mélange de confiance et de vénération.

Lucifer était le plus beau des cadeaux.

_Merci mille fois, Père_. Souffla-t-il avec émotion.

oOo

\- Lucy... Tu vas où comme ça ?

La voix attendrie de Michel contrastait avec sa carrure impressionnante et son visage aux traits naturellement durs.

Il venait de détourner les yeux de sa paperasse pour les poser sur le bébé qui s'éloignait maladroitement à quatre pattes du tapis sur lequel il l'avait installé, ses petites ailes vacillant à droite et à gauche pour lui permettre de conserver son équilibre.

Lucifer n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bébé calme. Il dormait peu et réclamait sans cesse de l'attention, que Michel tentait de satisfaire au mieux, au risque d'en faire trop. Même s'il prétendait le contraire, il était complètement dingue de son petit frère et il résistait sans grand succès aux tentatives de manipulations du petit archange quand celui-ci désirait quelque chose. Pour l'instant, c'était essentiellement des câlins mais le Prince des archanges craignait pour la suite... Lucifer savait parfaitement utiliser son sourire éclatant à bon escient.

Il était d'un naturel très curieux et s'était mis à vagabonder où bon lui semblait dès qu'il avait été capable de tenir sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Michel devait le surveiller en permanence car il avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre son nez là où il ne devait pas. La plupart du temps, dans ses affaires personnelles.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de le retrouver dans son bureau, au milieu de ses dossiers étalés au sol, bavant sans vergogne sur ses stylos qu'il aimait fourrer dans sa bouche.

Michel soupira sans parvenir à dissimuler le sourire qui relevait le coin de ses lèvres, et se leva pour aller récupérer son petit frère qui s'approchait dangereusement de la porte.

Il l'attrapa au vol et le brandit à bout de bras devant lui.

\- Dit donc... Rigola-t-il en frottant son nez contre son ventre. Tu essayes de t'échapper ?

Lucifer éclata de rire et tenta de repousser le visage de son frère de ses petites mains potelées.

Michel s'assit dans son canapé et enfoui son nez dans le cou du bébé. La peau de son petit frère dégageait une odeur douce et légèrement sucrée dont il était accro.

Lucifer se mit à babiller joyeusement en attrapant l'oreille à sa portée et tira sur le cartilage mou, amusé par les grimaces de son frère.

Michel se dégagea doucement et assit le petit sur ses genoux pour le regarder.

Comme à chaque fois, il avait le souffle coupé par les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son petit frère, reflet de ce qui trottait dans son esprit encore en construction. Il pouvait y voir une confiance indéfectible et une innocence déroutante qui lui remuaient les tripes à tous les coups.

Il ébourriffa tendrement ses cheveux blonds clairs.

\- Je t'aime très fort, tu sais ?

oOo

Michel fronça les sourcils en regardant le visage rouge de son petit frère qui semblait pris d'une intense concentration.

Il avait un instant cru que le petit était en train de s'étouffer avec l'un des nombreux objets qu'il mettait dans sa bouche mais Lucifer respirait correctement et ne semblait pas mal se porter.

Non. Il avait simplement arrêté de baragouiner depuis un bon moment - chose étrange mais pas alarmante - et semblait vouloir accomplir quelque chose à tout prix.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lucy ? Demanda-t-il, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé face à son visage crispé.

Le petit blond le regarda et ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour produire un son des plus étrange.

\- Mich.

Son aîné le fixa, interdit.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi ?

Le visage de Lucifer repris une couleur normale tandis qu'il reprenait avec un enthousiasme grandissant.

\- Mich !

Le cœur du Prince des archanges se liquéfia en un instant tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui, ému.

\- Oh mon bébé...

oOo

Lucifer fêtait ses neuf ans, aujourd'hui. Et comme Michel avant lui, il prenait ses fonctions d'archange à ce moment.

Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit et il était même venu se glisser dans le lit de son frère pour quémander un peu de réconfort.

Si Michel avait soupiré en entendant ses pas discrets et le grincement de la porte en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pourtant pas pu se résoudre à le chasser alors que le jeune archange transpirait l'angoisse par tous les pores.

Il lui avait donc fait un peu de place dans son lit et Lucifer était venu se blottir directement contre son torse. L'aîné avait refermé ses bras autour de lui et ses doigts s'étaient glissées dans ses plumes pour les lisser doucement afin de l'aider à se détendre.

Le petit blond était resté silencieux de longues minutes avant de remuer légèrement.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? Demanda doucement l'aîné qui se doutait pourtant de la réponse.

\- A devenir... Comme toi.

Michel ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, finalement.

\- Oh... Mais tu n'as pas à devenir comme moi, bébé. Tu vas devenir toi-même, avec ton propre rôle et tes propres responsabilités.

\- Et si je ne passe le... Le test pour devenir véritablement un archange ? Et si je déçois Père ?

Michel se redressa un peu pour regarder son cadet dans l'obscurité.

\- Hey... Tu ne l'as jamais déçu, il n'y a pas de raison que ça arrive aujourd'hui.

Il sentit Lucifer se recroqueviller un peu plus entre ses bras et faillit ne pas entendre ses prochaines paroles, presque imperceptibles.

\- Et si jamais je te déçois, toi ?

Michel soupira doucement et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, Lucy. Tu vas y arriver, j'ai foi en toi. Reposes-toi, maintenant.

Lucifer hocha la tête et enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de son frère avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Aufaite.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis plus un bébé.

\- Je sais, petite étoile.

oOo

Une centaine d'années plus tard, Lucifer était devenu un magnifique archange mature. Plus grand et plus élancé que Michel, il irradiait littéralement de lumière.

Les deux frères étaient très fusionnels et on les trouvait rarement l'un sans l'autre, s'acquittant ensemble des missions que leur confiait leur Père à l'aube de ses nouvelles créations.

Michel avait vu le caractère de son frère changer et s'affirmer au fil des années. Alors qu'il manquait de confiance en lui pendant son enfance, il avait pris de l'assurance au fur et à mesure du temps et s'était doté d'une verve redoutable, au grand damn de son aîné qui en faisait souvent les frais.

Ils vivaient heureux, se suffisant à eux-mêmes, comme les deux pièces complémentaires d'un même puzzle. L'équilibre était parfait, jusqu'à ce que l'oisillon qu'était Raphaël débarque dans leur vie sans prévenir, suivi, quelques centaines d'années plus tard par Gabriel. Volonté de leur Père.

Depuis, rien n'avait plus été pareil.

Lucifer s'était entiché plus que de raison au bébé joyeux qu'était Gabriel et s'était donc fatalement éloigné de son aîné au profit de son cadet qu'il avait décidé d'élever personnellement, et gare à celui qui s'approchait un peu trop près de son protégé.

Malgré lui, Michel en avait été cruellement blessé. Il en avait même voulu à son Père de placer sciemment un obstacle entre Lucifer et lui. L'Etoile du Matin avait beau affirmer le contraire et le tourner en ridicule, il avait le sentiment que leur complicité n'était plus la même depuis que Raphaël et Gabriel avaient agrandis leur duo si bien huilé.

Le Prince des archanges s'était donc mis à arpenter l'univers aux côtés de leur Père, comme il le faisait quand il n'était encore que sa seule création, délaissant peu à peu ses autres frères pour tenter de noyer son amertume à la tâche.

Lucifer était bien trop occupé avec Gabriel pour s'en rendre compte et il arrivait donc que les deux frères ne se voient pas pendant des semaines entières.

Michel pensait avoir perdu la personne qui le comprenait le mieux, qui faisait ressortir les meilleures facettes de sa personnalité, qui lui donnait sans cesse envie de sourire ; son âme-soeur.

Jusqu'à ce que...

oOo

Michel était dans son bureau, il mettait en ordre des papiers traitant du tout nouveau projet de leur Père, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, concentré sur ses dossiers, mais il reconnu l'aura de son cadet immédiat avant même que ce dernier ne passe la porte.

Surpris, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva alors que Lucifer franchissait le seuil, un Gabriel de cinq ans calé contre sa hanche. Il affichait un visage fermé mais l'éclat bravache de ses yeux le trahissait et il prit de vitesse son frère qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Michel, je veux que tu arrêtes de nous fuir. Je veux que tu apprennes à connaître Gaby, véritablement.

Mouché, le Prince des archanges avait refermé la bouche et croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, peu ouvert au dialogue et aux reproches implicites que venait de formuler son frère.

\- Je travaille, Lucifer.

L'Etoile du Matin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils - Michel ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom - et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres.

Michel cilla en rencontrant de plein fouet le regard bleu glacier de son jeune frère, obscurcit par la détermination.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ?

L'aîné se fit violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas et garda ses yeux braqués dans ceux du blond.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu n'es plus le même depuis qu'on a trouvé Raphaël sur le pas de notre porte. Et tu as carrément disparu quand Gabriel est arrivé à son tour.

Le concerné se mit à s'agiter et Lucifer déposa le gamin par terre. Ce dernier s'empressa de se carapater pour aller explorer le bureau regorgeant de trésors du Premier-Né tandis que le blond prenait son frère par le bras pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte pour que Gabriel n'assiste pas à la suite de la conversation qui pouvait rapidement devenir explosive et se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Michel. C'est trop tard pour Raphaël mais Gaby a besoin que tu sois là pour lui, comme tu l'as été pour moi.

Michel tiqua et se détourna pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre donnant sur les habitations qui peuplaient désormais le Paradis, en contrebas.

\- Tu t'en occupes très bien. Répliqua-t-il avec la ferme intention de ne pas céder face à son frère.

\- Mais je ne devrais pas le faire seul. Regarde ce que ça a donné avec Raph. Il passe son temps tout seul à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, à étudier je ne sais quoi. Il ne sort pas, il ne parle pas et je...

_J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Si seulement tu avais été là pour lui. _

\- Je ne veux pas que Gaby vive la même chose. Reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop attaché à lui. Rétorqua la voix légèrement amère de Michel. Tu le couves. Il ne s'en sortira jamais sans toi.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. Siffla Lucifer.

\- Tss.

Lucifer vit les épaules de son frère se raidir et il soupira longuement avant de le rejoindre. Il attrapa doucement son bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

Michel résista un peu avant d'abandonner pour plonger à nouveau dans les orbes d'opaline de son frère.

\- Ose dire que tu n'étais pas attaché à moi de la même façon. Dit Lucifer sans lâcher son bras.

Michel soupira et baissa les yeux sans parvenir à répondre. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de dire que c'était par pur égoïsme qu'il évitait les deux plus jeunes archanges. Qu'il aurait voulu garder Lucifer pour lui tout seul et qu'il en avait voulu à un bébé de quelques mois d'accaparer ainsi l'attention de son cadet.

Il releva les yeux quand il sentit Lucifer attraper son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Michel, s'il te plaît. Gaby a besoin de toi.

Michel tressaillit et Lucifer eut un instant l'impression de voir son masque de froideur se fendiller pour faire place à une assurance en miettes et à une douleur ancienne mais toujours bien réelle.

\- Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Lucifer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, les lèvres de son frère se posaient sur les siennes avec un mélange d'appréhension et de désespoir.

Ce n'était pas doux, ni violent, mais urgent, vital, comme si Michel se retenait depuis des années et qu'il voulait s'emparer de chaque millième de seconde avec la crainte d'être repoussé d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Mich...

Lucifer soupira contre ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur son torse pour les séparer de quelques centimètres.

Le Prince des archanges ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. C'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait si son frère mettait un terme à ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

\- Michel...

Le premier archange sentit les doigts de Lucifer frôler sa joue pour y recueillir une perle salée. Il était trop anéanti pour encore faire semblant.

\- Regarde-moi.

Michel déglutit difficilement et ouvrit les paupières. Ses prunelles émeraudes étaient voilées d'une tristesse qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je prends soin de Gaby que j'ai cessé de t'aimer.

Michel détourna le regard, honteux. Lucifer le mettait à nu. Devant lui, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, jamais. Son frère pulvérisait avec une aisance effrayante les murs derrière lesquels il se cachait, peu importe leur épaisseur. C'était ce qu'il aimait, autant que ce qu'il redoutait chez l'Etoile du Matin. La capacité exceptionnelle qu'avait son petit frère de lire en lui et de deviner ce qu'il ne disait pas.

\- J'aimerais que tu apprennes à connaître Gaby. Et j'aimerais... J'aimerais que tu reviennes. Près de nous, que tu arrêtes de fuir. Près de moi. Je t'en prie.

La supplique de Lucifer termina de déchirer le cœur de Michel qui essuya rageusement les sillons humides sur ses joues.

\- D'accord... Souffla-t-il en hochant lentement la tête. Je vais...

Ses paroles s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand Lucifer le plaqua contre la fenêtre pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes sans douceur. Il en perdit son souffle et sa raison.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère et agrippa fermement ses mèches blondes pour l'obliger à pencher un peu la tête et introduire sa langue entre ses lèvres, à la recherche de la sienne.

Lucifer poussa un grognement et pressa sa langue contre la sienne avec empressement, cherchant à dominer l'échange en passant ses mains sous son haut pour agripper son dos et y laisser des marques.

Il avait toujours aimé Michel d'une façon particulière, différente de l'amour qu'il portait à Gabriel, ou à Raphaël.

Michel était là quand il avait été créé. Michel l'avait élevé, protégé, rassuré, défendu, écouté. Pendant longtemps, il avait été son univers à lui tout seul.

Il l'aimait parce qu'il avait été là quand il n'y avait eut personne d'autre.

Et Michel lui appartenait. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre d'une manière qui dépassait l'entendement. Et s'il se contentait depuis toujours de sa présence, de leurs discussions et des moments passés à ses côtés, aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de plus parce qu'il savait qu'il avait ça en lui. Qu'il l'avait toujours eu. Il avait simplement fallu qu'il perde un peu son frère pour le retrouver entièrement.

Alors que Lucifer s'allongeait à même le sol sous les caresses et les baisers de son aîné, Gabriel gribouillait patiemment sur une feuille en attendant le retour de son grand frère adoré.

oOo

Quelques rayons de lune perçaient le carreau pour venir s'échouer sur la peau nue de Lucifer, la rendant plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Allongé sur le ventre, ce dernier caressait distraitement l'épaule noueuse de Michel qui le fixait sans un mot.

\- Tu vas rester muré dans ton silence jusqu'à l'aube ? Soupira l'Etoile du Matin en levant les yeux sur lui.

Michel détourna le regard, visiblement contrarié, et les muscles de sa mâchoire tressautèrent sous sa peau tendue.

\- Quoi, c'était nul ? Ironisa le blond en penchant la tête vers lui.

Son aîné soupira et s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'était pas nul. C'est jamais nul.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Lucifer en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Michel le regarda et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de fureur contenue.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Lucifer expira doucement et lui lança un regard chargé de compassion. Non, de pitié. Et la pitié était la dernière chose que Michel voulait voir dans les yeux de son petit frère.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Mich...

Les doigts du plus vieux se crispèrent si fort sur les draps que ses phalanges blanchirent.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Répéta-t-il. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu ne peux pas désobéir à un ordre direct.

Michel bougea si vite que Lucifer ne se rendit compte de son geste que quand les doigts de son frère enserrèrent son menton. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Renonce, je t'en prie. Tu peux encore tout arranger. Si tu implores le pardon de Père, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Promets-lui d'expier tes fautes, jure-lui allégeance, soumets-toi à ses ordres, je t'en supplie, Lucy... Ne le laisse pas m'obliger à faire ça.

Lucifer posa une de ses mains sur son poignet et ôta délicatement ses doigts de son visage avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

Son regard reflétait une profonde tristesse mais aussi une lassitude infinie, celle de devoir expliquer les raisons de son choix un millier de fois à son frère alors que ce dernier l'implorait également un millier de fois de renoncer. Ils tournaient en rond et maintenant, Père l'avait puni pour son audace.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas, Michel. Dit Lucifer d'une voix douce. Je refuse de renier mes principes fondamentaux, ceux-là même avec lesquels nous a créé Père, rien que pour rester un bon petit soldat et mentir tous les jours tout en sachant que j'aurais pu faire le bon choix.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Michel éclata en morceaux.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon choix ! S'exclama-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désespoir. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Lui, fais-le au moins pour nous. Pour Gaby.

Il agrippa sa nuque et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'en supplie, Lucy... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, putain ! Je ne veux pas.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura Lucifer. Je ne peux pas vivre une vie de mensonges.

Quand Michel s'effondra en sanglots douloureux, il le serra contre lui toute la nuit, s'abreuvant silencieusement de son odeur, imprimant les lignes de son corps sous ses doigts, mémorisant les traits de son visage pour ne jamais oublier.

oOo

Lucifer se tenait droit face à la foule. Il tentait d'ignorer les hurlements et les pleurs de Gabriel qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il s'empêchait même de le regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait craqué.

Raphaël le fixait avec un air indéchiffrable et il aurait aussi bien pu le condamner et se réjouir de son sort que lui en vouloir pour les abandonner sciemment, il ne l'aurait pas su tant son visage était vide d'émotions.

Il entendait la foule, elle était floue.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur l'homme qui allait prononcer la sentence.

A quelques pas de lui, Michel arborait un visage de marbre. S'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble - la dernière - il n'aurait pas su que derrière ce masque imperturbable, son frère était anéanti.

Il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes sur son visage au petit matin mais l'éclat vacillant de ses yeux braqués sur lui trahissait ses sentiments.

\- Lucifer, Porteur de Lumière et de la Connaissance, fils de Dieu et deuxième Archange de la Création.

Michel reconnu à peine sa propre voix. Ses yeux étaient braqués dans ceux de son frère et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier finirait par abandonner sa stupide rébellion. Choisirait de se repentir. Choisirait de rester avec Gaby, Raph et lui. Le choisirait.

\- Moi, Michel, Premier-Né et voix de Dieu, te condamne pour tes crimes, à savoir : blasphème, refus d'obéissance à une injonction divine, rébellion, tentative visant à porter atteinte au Projet et meutre, au châtiment suivant. Tu seras banni du Paradis, déchu de ton statut d'Archange et condamné à régner sur l'Enfer pour le restant de tes jours.

\- NON !

Gabriel était parvenu à se dégager de l'étreinte de Raphaël pour se précipiter vers Lucifer auquel il s'accrocha fermement.

Le petit blond avait les yeux rouges à force de pleurer et ses joues étaient encore humides.

\- Michel, fais quelque chose ! Tu peux pas laisser partir Lucy. Il a rien fait pour mériter ça !

Lucifer leva une main pour stopper Raphaël qui s'approchait et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son petit frère.

Il ébourriffa tendrement ses cheveux en lui souriant.

\- Tu vas devoir veiller sur Raph et Mich pour moi, d'accord ? Tu es grand maintenant, tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas, poussin ?

\- C'est injuste. Sanglota Gabriel en s'accrochant à son cou. Je veux pas que tu partes.

Lucifer l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime très fort, Gaby. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? Et sois sage en mon absence. Dit-il avant que sa gorge ne se bloque et qu'il soit obligé de pousser son petit frère vers Raphaël qui prit le gamin en larmes dans ses bras.

Lucifer se redressa et dévisagea fièrement la foule.

\- J'espère que vous prendrez la bonne décision, mes frères et sœurs. Ne vous égarez pas, c'est à Lui que revient votre loyauté, pas aux humains.

Michel le foudroya du regard et grogna entre ses dents.

\- Tais-toi... Tu aggraves ton cas.

Lucifer lui renvoya un regard triste et sourit doucement.

\- Fais le bon choix, Michel.

Le Prince des archanges ferma brièvement les yeux et s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, comme l'exigeait le protocole.

\- Par ce geste, je te condamne, Lucifer, à la Chute et à la déchéance de ton statut.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en était douloureux. Il espérait encore de tout son être. Il espérait que Lucifer prononcerait les mots salvateurs. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère et Lucifer sourit.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura l'Etoile du Matin avant de fermer les yeux en se sentant tomber alors qu'une douleur atroce lui déchirait les ailes.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'être enveloppé par le néant furent les paroles de son frère dans son esprit, juste avant que sa grâce de se consume et le coupe à tout jamais du Paradis.

_Moi aussi. Pour toujours._


End file.
